


Tease some more, pretty boy.

by liikaasa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Seo Changbin, Boys Kissing, Classroom Sex, Detention, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Seduction, Smut, good boy hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liikaasa/pseuds/liikaasa
Summary: “So… You hate me because you admire me and the way I am myself to everybody?” Hyunjin said so sure of himself, smirk staying on his face and Changbin looked up with a surprised look on his face. “Admiring you? What the fuck, no.” He said as Hyunjin got of his chair, walking over to the others table and just sitting on it. “You hate me because deep inside you know that you wanna be me.”orBad boy Changbin ends up in detention with the one boy he hates the most, pretty boy Hyunjin. But things take an other turn then expected.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178
Collections: changjinism





	Tease some more, pretty boy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyongtoriii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyongtoriii/gifts).



> Hey! Welcome to my first ever story released on here and all thanks to my friend who wished for it.  
> So lets go~
> 
> P.S. Happy Birthday Lilli <3

The school bell rang and people started to flood the hallway one after another, all on the fastest way out since it was 3pm and they were finally done with the day. Well... most of them. But not Changbin, who groaned while leaning against the lockers. “Hyung... I’m sorry that you have to go to detention because of me…” Jeongin the maknae of their little clique, said while having a small pout on his lips. Changbin just gave him a small, reassuring smile. “Don’t worry little one. I don’t regret punching that dickhead.” He just answered, ruffling through the younger one’s dark brown hair.

Jisung laughed softly next to them. “Well, you’re not new to detention anyway, are you? But I heard that Hyunjin, the pretty guy with the long blonde hair, is going to be there today-~.” He said with a grin, immediately getting the attention of Chris, the oldest of the friend group. “Hyunjin? Isn’t he friends with Felix? Oh my god, can you get me his number?” Chris added to the conversation, eyes lighting up. Every one of them knew about the crush Chris had on the petite boy in Jeongins class, but they also knew that Chris just did not have the balls to ask the other out on a date, even though Felix obviously has a thing for Chris as well. At least the stares in the cafeteria could be taken as a hint for that. And Jeongin was absolutely no help, making fun of his Hyung’s shyness, rather than helping him by giving him the number, which Jeongin obviously had through their class group chat.

Changbin groaned a bit. “I fucking know who Hyunjin is. And no, I will not talk with that snob.” If there was a single human combined from everything Changbin hated, it for sure was Hwang Hyunjin. Everything about that boy annoyed him. His long blonde hair that always seemed perfect, the nice smile plastered onto his face, his soft voice and the way he was liked by everyone and seemed to like everyone as well. He hated him and all he stood for.

Chris frowning noise took Changbin back to reality and out of his inner fury. Jisung just chuckled at his friend’s reaction. “You seem to love the idea of being with him for the next two hours, don’t you?” For that comment, Jisung just got a punch on the arm from Changbin, resulting in a whine from the orange haired. “Fuck you. Fuck all of you honestly.” Changbin stated, the soft tone in his voice he had while speaking to Jeongin earlier now gone. Jeongin just sighed a bit. “Just... don’t talk to him? I mean you’re supposed to be silent anyway...” Changbin rolled his eyes a bit. “Thanks for the advice genius. Anyways, see you later guys.” He just said before leaving his three friends in the hallway, making his way to the detention room and sitting down in the still empty room after he arrived.

Hyunjin was still in the bathroom, freshening up his soft makeup, because even in detention he needed to look good. Minho laughed a bit next to him. “I’ve been here even a year longer than you, and no one ever found the shit I’ve been hiding. You bring booze for the first time and you get caught?” He just laughed again, making the younger one roll his eyes. “Yeah well, maybe if Seungmin had not asked for it in front of everyone, obviously, Teacher wouldn’t have gone through my locker.” He just said, putting some brown eyeshadow on his eyes. He still looked natural, natural enough for none of the teachers to scold him. He was just ‘enhancing his already powerful beauty’. 

But the teachers didn’t scold Hyunjin that much anyway. He had the perfect student record, up until today where he had to get caught with alcohol in his locker. But otherwise, he was perfect. He always did his homework, never came late and even helped the younger students with their homework after class. He was overall the perfect student every teacher could wish for. But still, he didn’t seem like a nerd or a teachers pet. It just seemed… natural. He was loved by every student as well. Everyone wanted to be friends with him and admired him.

Almost everyone. There was still that one guy he didn’t get to crack, Seo Changbin. But luckily for him, exactly that said person was going to detention with him today.

Minho hummed. “Sure darling, blame it on Seungmin. All he wanted was to forget the shitty math test he got back today, poor boy. Felix got an A and he was left with a C, even though he was the one teaching Lix.” Hyunjin frowned a bit. “Yeah. And still I am the one going to detention. Not him. But at least I get to be there with the schools most feared boy.” He said, his frown turning into a smirk as he put his hair into a ponytail. Minho just sighed. “Just… Be careful alright? I know you love a challenge… but don’t overdo it. I gotta go now though, so see you tomorrow?” Hyunjin just gave him a short nod and a hug before Minho left the bathroom and Hyunjin made his way to the detention room as well.

The moment Hyunjin entered the detention room, Changbins mood completely switched. He was annoyed before, maybe even a little bit pissed, but now he was angry. Just looking at the younger one made him even more furious than before. The teacher had already entered by now and Changbin watched Hyunjin bowing politely, greeting her with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry I caused trouble to you, Mrs. Lee.” He said with his soft angelic voice and Changbin cursed him internally. The teacher just hummed a bit. “Don’t worry Hyunjin. I would have been here anyway. Just sit down please and start the work you have been assigned to do.” Hyunjin nodded a bit and took the seat exactly in front of the teacher, which led Changbin to just groan in his seat in the last row, right in the corner of the room. Of course, the perfect Hyunjin had to take the place in front of the teacher, where else would he sit anyway?

Time flew by as Hyunjin silently wrote his essay about how damaging alcohol could be for your body while Changbin just blankly scribbled down things on his notebook, something in between poems and new song lyrics he could show Chris later. Music was the only thing making him happy nowadays, everything else was just a big frustration. But when he, Chris and Jisung sat down to make some tunes, he could feel the whole negativity and pressure lift off of his shoulders. He just felt free during it, he felt like he could actually be himself while writing and composing because no one else had a saying in what he created. With a soft smile he continued writing down words.

Both boys looked up when suddenly their teacher stood up from her desk, not expecting anyone to move at all after they sat here in complete silence the past 45 minutes. “I have a meeting for the next 30 minutes, Hyunjin I trust that you stay silent during that period of time.” Changbin couldn’t hold back his laugh this time, following a little “Of course him.” The only response he got from the teacher was a warning glare, before she turned back to the blonde boy. “Yes teacher, leave it to me.” Hyunjin said with a soft smile. Changbin couldn’t see it, but he was sure that smile was plastered on his face. Like Always. And with another nod, the teacher just left, leaving the room in silence again.

The silence didn’t last long though and Changbin really didn’t like the turn of events when Hyunjin turned around to him, cat-like eyes glued onto the older one. “Soo… Changbin Hyung, why are you here today?” The way his name rolled of the boys’ lips really didn’t sit well in Changbins stomach. Who did he think he was? “We’re not supposed to talk.” Changbin just answered, really not wanting to deal with that shit right now. All he wanted was silence, but of course Hyunjin wasn’t going to give up that early and he should have guessed so. “Hm… I’ve just been thinking… you end up here almost every week, what’s left you could do wrong?” Hyunjin just continued talking, his voice as sweet as honey but there was something else… something that Changbin couldn’t really decipher but he knew he didn’t like it. He let out a little growl before he just said: “I broke some students nose. Happy?” The only noise Changbin could hear was a giggle from the other one. He looked up, confusion written in his eyes. Why did he giggle? And as if Hyunjin was able to read his own thoughts, he answered the question in Changbins head. “That’s hot.” 

Hot? Did the other boy really just say that? What the actual fuck? With that, the confusion written over Changbin’s eyes only grew.. Why would he think that breaking someone’s nose was hot? What was wrong with him? “So, why’d you do it?” The other one pulled him back into reality and away from the endless flow of questions. Changbin frowned a bit, clearly remembering what happened that day. Jeongin started to fight with one of his seniors, a usual thing he did when he was bored, but this time he took on someone far out of his league. It basically ended up with the guy coming up to the friend group in break time, threatening Jeongin that he’d make his life a living hell. Jeongin then even had the nerve to talk back at him and the situation escalated quickly. The guy tried to attack Jeongin and with a perfect in the middle of his face, thanks to his good reflexes, Changbin broke his nose. And that’s basically how he ended up here for the third time this month.

“I protected my friend.” He simply said, not wanting to lose any more words about the situation as he looked down again. Again. all he could hear was a sweet chuckle and it annoyed him. “That is so adorable, oh my god. I did not know you had such a soft side to you Changbin Hyung!” Changbin just growled. He really didn’t like him say that. Hwang fucking Hyunjin. “Could you just fucking shut up already? You’re really fucking annoying me right now.” He said, sounding a lot angrier than before. It made the other one twitch in his seat, but he didn’t notice. “Oh, did I hit a nerve right there? What are you so mad for anyway? Why do you hate me Changbin Hyung?”

Why did he hate him so much? Did he really just ask that dumb question? Changbin let out another dark growl, sounding even more dangerous than before. “Why I hate you? Does it bother you so fucking much that one single person in this entire school doesn’t like you? I could give you a list of things why I dislike you, Hyunjin.” It was the first time he said the other one’s name in his presence, and it sounded like he spit it right at his feet, full of disgust. Hyunjin just hummed a bit, ignoring the way the older one said his name. It didn’t necessarily bother Hyunjin that Changbin didn’t like him to be honest, but it made him interesting. Changbin didn’t run after him to be friends with him or stuck up his ass just to be part of their friend group, the so called Pretty Four. The group consisted of the nicest and most pretty boys of the school, Seungmin, Felix, Minho and him. And everyone either wanted to be with them or be them. But Hyunjin always wanted what he couldn’t get, and that was Changbin. 

“Give me the list then. I’m waiting... Because I just can’t see a reason why you’d dislike me, Hyung.” He said it with such a sweet and innocent undertone that Changbin knew it had to be fake and it made him even more furious, if that was even possible. “Oh fucking hell! Exactly because of that bullshit! You seem so fucking perfect. You wrapped everyone around your finger, everyone just loves you so much, don’t they? And you love the attention. You love the spotlight. The fucking perfect smile plastered on your face, always being happy and being friends with everyone. And wanna know what’s the fucking worst about it? You seem like this is the real you. The white knight riding in on a white horse and saving the day just seems like its naturally you. And then there are people like me and the moment we are ourselves, we get pushed away because we aren’t that shiny person everyone wants us to be. We are always the fucking villains so you can shine even brighter for ‘being who you are’.” Changbin finished his speech, not noticing how he got louder with each word he said.

Silence. Not a single word was to be heard for the next 30 seconds or so before Hyunjin just started smirking at the other. “So… You hate me because you admire me and the way I am myself to everybody?” Hyunjin said so sure of himself, smirk staying on his face and Changbin looked up with a surprised look on his face. “Admiring you? What the fuck, no.” He said as Hyunjin got of his chair, walking over to the others table and just sitting on it. “You hate me because deep inside you know that you wanna be me.”

That sentence just hit Changbin in the stomach. Was the other one right? He didn’t know anymore. If he thought about what he actually hated him for, it seemed like it. After all, Changbin hated him for being perfect, and everyone wanted to be perfect right? Now he growled, making the smirk of the other one getting even bigger as if he enjoyed getting the other riled up, which he probably did. “No. Holy fuck I do not wanna be like you! Why would I?!” He said, voice getting even louder. By now he was surprised that none of the teachers or even the janitor heard him shout like that. But Hyunjin just laughed softly, his right leg swinging over the table and Changbin now, so he sat face to face to the other one. Changbin couldn’t help but muster the younger one’s face closely. Single strains of his blonde hair fell into his face, his eyes looked beautiful from up close… And those lips… Fuck. What was he thinking? He should not have thoughts like that about that brat. 

“Maybe because I’m handsome, tall, liked, good grades and just overall a good person. And... the only thing you might be is handsome. The rest is kinda lacking, isn’t it?” He said and giggled softly, almost in a mocking way as he laid his hand on the older one’s cheek. Changbin couldn’t do anything else but just growl again, which made the other one of course chuckle. “Isn’t that so, Changbin Hyung?” Changbin had enough of him. He slapped away the hand of the other, standing up furiously. “Shut up! It’s nothing like that!” He said kicking his chair back behind him. Hyunjin reacted fast and grabbed the older one’s wrists with such strength that he couldn’t get away from it. “Ah, I don’t feel like shutting up. It’s fun seeing you getting all... worked up about the things I say Hyung.” He said now in a so calm voice and almost whispering that it drove Changbin crazy. And before he could even think about a reply or react, he felt Hyunjins arms wrap around his neck and just pull him down with the same strength as before. 

Their faces were close now, too close for Changbins comfort but he didn’t try to pull away. He knew that he could probably easily outtake the other one, but somehow, he didn’t want to. He just stayed in the exact position Hyunjin had pulled him, looking into the dark brown eyes of the other one. What was happening? He clearly did not expect this to be the outcome of today, he rather thought that he’d get another detention lesson for breaking Hyunjins nose in the end. But here he was, lost in his eyes instead. And suddenly the one thing happened Changbin should have known would happen, but he was just wrapped up in the other one’s beauty, as the younger closed the last bit of distance and laid his lips on Changbins. Changbin did not react the first second, neither replying nor pushing him away. He simply could not think in that exact moment but the second he regained consciousness, he pushed Hyunjin away from him. “What the fuck.” He just said, a bit out of breath.

The blonde boy in front of him just sighed in response. “Ya… come on…” He said with a tiny pout on his lip. “Let us have some fun! You’re hot. I’m hot. And I’m horny. So please?” He said with such an angelic voice, absolutely not fitting for what the other one was just suggesting him. He suggested to have sex. In the classroom. Changbin gave him a perplexed look, not knowing if he was actually serious or if this was just a goddamn setup to somehow prank him. “Why would I?” He now asked as he just looked at him with dark eyes, eyes that were somehow already filled with lust that Changbin refused to acknowledge at that certain moment. He just… could not. It would go against all his standards to fuck the person he hated so much. “Well… Counter question: Why not?” Changbin just frowned. “Because I don’t like you. Did you not get that after I told you several times now?” Hyunjin just giggled again. God, those fucking giggles would someday make Changbin lose his mind. Was it possible to punch a sound out of someone? He had to google that later. “Well… Hateful sex is a thing though. I don’t really care about you ‘disliking’ me. Which… You by the way don’t. Just saying.” He said smirking and now Changbin had lost it. He was tired of that bratty behaviour and that dumb talking of the younger one.

He glanced at the clock, seeing that they’d have approximately 10 minutes before the teacher came back, even with some spare minutes to get cleaned if necessary. If Hyunjin wanted to get fucked by him so so badly, he could have that. “You’re so fucking annoying, did someone ever tell you that? Bend over the table he muttered, now looking at the crotch of the other one for the first time and not hiding his surprise when he saw the small bulge through his pants. Had teasing him turned Hyunjin on that much? That… was interesting. So Hyunjin was into teasing other people, who would have known? Well, actually it was kinda obvious at that point. Hyunjin now smiled happily as he hopped off the table, right in front of Changbin. “Want a kiss first.” He said while looking down on the smaller who just frowned while looking up at him. “I will not fucking tiptoe to give you a kiss, forget it.” He just said grumpily and all Hyunjin did was giggle again before leaning down and kissing Changbin roughly. Changbins stomach felt like it was going to explode as he deepened the kiss further, licking over the other one’s lips to demand Hyunjin to grant him entry. Hyunjin obeyed immediately and granted it to him. They started to explore each other’s mouths, fighting for dominance. That fight was easily won by Changbin who now lead the kiss before pulling away. 

“Now position.” Was the only thing he said which made Hyunjin pout softly. “What, no foreplay or anything?” He said, faked disappointment in his voice and Changbin groaned as a reply. “Bro, have you looked at the clock? If you want my dick up your ass so badly, we need to hurry a bit.” Hyunjin just hummed as he now positioned himself over the school desk, ass on display for Changbin to view. Changbin just couldn’t hold back his smirk now, inspecting the younger one’s ass closely. It wasn’t the plumpest he had ever seen, but it was definitely pretty, and he was looking forward to using it for his own pleasure. “Ya! You said we need to hurry, but my pants are still on.” He suddenly heard Hyunjin complain.

That was enough for Changbin to finally switch. In the matter of not even a second he simply ripped his pants over his ass, revealing that the other one was wearing nothing but a black thong underneath his school uniform. “Oh, come on… I already figured that you’re the slutty type, but a thong in school?” He laughed a bit as Hyunjin whined shyly. “Hey… Always be prepared. You never know when a hot guy might fuck you in a classroom.” Changbin just slapped his ass slightly in reply, the sound echoing through the whole room. Hyunjin let out a surprised moan, not expecting the older one to do that. “You really wanted it, didn’t you?” As a reply Hyunjin just wiggled his ass a bit, resulting in another slap before Changbin moved away.

“I bet you carry lube and condoms with you, don’t you?” Hyunjin hummed a bit. “Front bag. In the tiny blue pouch.” He lifted his head a bit to have a better view on Changbin, shamelessly checking out his now swollen crotch area with lust in his eyes. “There are several sizes but... I think you’ll need the large one.” He said smirking. Changbin just hummed as he bowed down, grabbing the pouch out of his bag and opening it. “Strawberry flavoured? You really are something Hyunjin...” The addressed one giggled again. “Call me baby though.” He said while Changbin made his way back, raising his eyebrow as he heard the other’s request. “Why?” He asked while gently pulling down the Hyunjin’s thong. “Because I want you to and I am a baby.” Changbin just sighed and then hummed, focusing on getting the younger male prepared for now.

“If it starts hurting, tell me, okay… baby?” Hyunjin made a little happy noise and just nodded as clearly as possible. “Yes! But you don’t need to be to slow, I can take a lot.” Changbin just low in his throat a bit as he squished some lube onto his fingers, rubbing it in between them to warm it up a bit. He gave him a little signal before he inserted one finger. Hyunjin made a little satisfied noise as his hole clenched around Changbins finger. “Second already?” Changbin asked after moving the single finger for a short while. “Yes, of course. I told you I’ll tell you if it hurts.” Changbin didn’t say anything else before inserting a second one which earned him a little moan. He had to admit, he really liked the sound of the younger one’s soft moan and he was exited to hear even more of them, especially later.

The older one started scissoring Hyunjin slowly, coaxing more and more moans out of him, which honestly turned Changbin on to an unhealthy extent, making him painfully hard in his pants. “Fuck… Baby…” He mumbled, voice sounding deeper and rustier than before. “Third…” Hyunjin whined, wanting to be filled more. Changbin hummed and quickly obeyed by pushing in a third and stretching him. Hyunjin whimpered softly, clearly enjoying the attention Changbin gave him and how careful the other one was. He was not used to that, most guys just being rough and quick while using him as a quick fuck, but Changbin was different. He was gentle and it seemed like he cared about Hyunjin’s wellbeing, which he definitely did not expect.

“Think you are ready, baby?” Changbin asked softly, receiving a little nod in return. “Yes, am ready. Want you so bad, please.” Hyunjin said, sounding surprisingly desperate, which made the smaller one chuckle for the first time. “Alright baby, don’t need to beg. I’ll fuck you.” He replied while pulling out his fingers, causing the pink hole of the other one to tighten at the missing stretch. Hyunjin whimpered a bit as Changbin didn’t act fast enough for his taste. “Baby. Chill.” Changbin muttered as he pulled down his own pants, including his boxer shorts. “You made me pretty excited, you know. I’m all hard for you.” He said while putting on the condom. Hyunjin was right, large was exactly the size he needed. When he heard Hyunjin make a happy noise, he had to smile as well. Somehow, all the hate between them/ he usually felt for the younger had vanished.

After he applied some lube onto his dick to make it as comfortable as possible for the other one, he positioned himself, grabbing his hip softly. “Ready?” Hyunjin just whined, getting frustrated. “Just push in already, please! We have like 10 minutes left!” His complaining stopped the second Changbin started to push in, being replaced with a soft moan. He pushed in slowly and made sure he wouldn’t hurt the other too much, knowing that it probably was still stinging a little bit. “A-Ah fuck Hyung...” Hyunjin whimpered slightly as Changbin’s full length was now inside him. “Everything alright, baby?” His top asked with a soft voice. “Y-Yes… Just… give me a second to adjust… please...” 

After a few seconds Hyunjin just moved his hips back with a little whimper, signalling that he was ready for the older one to move. Changbin tightened his grip on Hyunjin’s hip, now starting to move his hips in a slow rhythm. “Oh yes… Changbin Hyung…” Hyunjin’s sweet moans filled the room as well as their skin slapping together softly. All that escaped from Changbin’s mouth were low groans and heavy breaths. “Mh… Baby… You feel really nice.” He whispered, now speeding up a bit. He felt like he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Shit. Oh my god.” Hyunjin’s whimpers sounded like music to Changbin’s ears. He loved it, the sounds of pleasure he received from the others just made him even more eager to make him happy. He wanted Hyunjin to have nothing but his name on his lips, wanted to be the only thing the younger one could think of. “Mh... Want… Want me to speed up a bit?” Hyunjin replied with a whimper before he raised his voice. “L-Let’s switch positions, please. On my back.” Changbin hummed as a reply and pulled out, so they could change positions.

Hyunjin flipped on his back, laying on the table and facing Changbin before kicking off his pants as good as possible. “Can I wrap my legs around your body? You… Look like you never fucked in that position.” He giggled and Changbin blushed slightly. Well, Hyunjin was right. He never had sex on a school table before and he hadn’t even thought about it before. He just took a step forward and Hyunjin wrapped his legs around his body as he positioned himself again. “Ready?” He asked, now being able to look Hyunjin directly into the eyes as he nodded and then he started to move again.

Now Changbin had a way better angle to thrust into Hyunjin, using that to speed up his pace. “Oh fuck… Ngh…” The blonde boy’s moans grew even louder as he now sat up as good as possible, grabbing Changbin’s back. He dug his nails into the other one’s shirt, making him groan a bit and speed up even more. Hyunjin moaned in a high pitched tone and desperately stared at the other one’s lips, not knowing if it was okay for him to go in for a kiss or not. As if Changbin could read his mind right in that exact moment, he kissed him. The kiss was different than before, more heated and sloppier and Changbin as well as Hyunjin loved it, loved the heat that was between them in that exact moment.

Hyunjin broke the kiss once he felt a well-known feeling in his stomach. “Touch me… Please… Need you…” Changbin knew what he needed from him and wrapped his hand around the younger one’s leaking cock. It might not have been the same size as Changbin’s, but it fit perfectly in his hand. Hyunjin squirmed a bit, shuddering at the touch. Changbin started to move his hand and twist it in the way he usually did it to himself, hoping Hyunjin would like it. And he got exactly the reaction he wanted: Louder moans and whimpers of the other one. “Bin… Binnie… Hyung…” The younger one only stuttered. “I’m close.”

This was the last thing Changbin needed to hear. He sped up again, now mercilessly pounding into the boy in front of him him. The sounds of skin slapping against skin that were so subtle earlier, now echoed through the whole room even louder. Hyunjin’s moans grew higher and louder while Changbin growled lowly. “Fuck. Babyboy… You’re so good for me…” He said lowly while caressing his skin. “Cum for me baby.” And with those four words Hyunjin came, trying his best not to stain anything, which he mostly succeeded in. Just a single white strain ended up on his uniform. Seeing Hyunjin cum in his hands made Changbin properly moan for the first time, before he released himself inside the condom. He rode off his orgasm and then calmed down, glancing at the clock. Five minutes left.

Once he stopped moving, he looked deep into Hyunjin’s beautiful eyes. “Enjoyed it...?” Hyunjin nodded a bit and pressed a tiny kiss on Changbin’s lips. “Expected something else but… I definitely liked it.” He smiled softly. “Something else?” Changbin asked, a bit confused and the other one nodded. “Yeah… Expected you to be… more aggressive and care less. You don’t give off the vibe of being… nice.” Changbin just laughed a bit as he pulled out, pulling off the condom as well. “Well, maybe I’m different than most people think.” He just mumbled as he pulled up his pants, threw away the condom and grabbed some tissues to clean up Hyunjin, who nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah… maybe you are. And maybe I should get to know you better.” He said honestly as Changbin started to clean him. “Maybe.” Changbin just mumbled before he pulled away. “Get dressed now. You should wash the uniform at home.” He just said and watched the other one do so wordlessly.

Did Hyunjin go too far? He would actually like to get to know the other one better, especially after he noticed that there was in fact a soft and nice side to him, other than he had seen during school time or from what he heard. He took a deep breath and silently sat down in his front row seat again, knowing that the teacher would come back any minute now. He glanced back at Changbin just to see that the older had taken his seat as well, scribbling down on his papers again. What was the other one writing? Maybe he’d find out one day. He looked up as the teacher came back in with a soft smile. “Thank you Hyunjin, for watching over him.” Hyunjin smiled innocently. “Of course, Teacher.” He smiled and Changbin could just chuckle in the seat behind him.

After detention had finally ended, both left the room, walking next to each other in silence until they reached the door. Through the glass Changbin could already see Chris waiting for him next to their bikes. As Changbin wanted to open the door, Hyunjin pulled him back by the wrist and made the other one look at him. “Thank you for that, Hyung. I really had fun.” He said with a small smile before pushing a piece of paper in his hands. “Text me, okay?” Changbin just hummed a bit. “We’ll see. I had fun as well…” Hyunjin let go of his wrist and Changbin opened the door. 

Before he walked out, he turned to Hyunjin again. “And… about our little… argument earlier… No. I don’t hate you because I wanna be you. I hate you because you are what people want me to be, so they keep comparing me to you. But I like being me. It’s fun and I don’t need stuck up people like you to feel valid. You just make it harder for me to be myself.” He simply said, now walking out without any further explanation as he left Hyunjin just staring at him through the open door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first piece on here!  
> If you want to, leave comments, kudos or feedback. I appreciate everything :)  
> Enjoy your day!


End file.
